Hito wa mikake ni yoranai 人は見かけによらない Las apariencias engañan
by Black-Shadow-Archive
Summary: Parecía ser un simple invitado, un simple mandato de la reina, solo tendría que quedarse un tiempo y luego se iría, ni siquiera seria relevante para Ciel... o eso creía, pero la curiosidad mato al gato o, en este caso, atrapó al perro ¿Que pasaría si descubre algo que nunca se imaginó? -Los vampiros son solo un mito- dijo -¿Un demonio no lo era también para usted mi Lord?- NO YAOI
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

-¡Sebástian!- bramó el joven conde de 16 años, los años no habían pasado en vano por el cuerpo del muchacho, ahora era más alto, de la misma estatura de Snake, su cabello más largo y sus rasgos más maduros.

-¿Llamó mi Lord?- preguntó el apuesto mayordomo entrando a la oficina.

-Prepara una habitación de huéspedes- ordenó sin siquiera levantar la mirada de la carta que aún leía, en ella se veía claramente el sello de la realeza –La reina me ha pedido que cuide de una persona cercana a la corona- explicó y siguió leyendo la carta, pero de repente su semblante se frunció.

-¿A que se debe su repentino enfado?-

-Dice que el tiempo que se quedará será indefinido… y que te ponga a ti específicamente a su servicio-

El peli-negro alzó una ceja ¿Por qué la reina lo querría a él en específico al servicio de esta persona? A no ser que…

-Mi Lord ¿Me permitiría conocer el nombre de nuestro invitado?- preguntó con su clásica sonrisa enigmática adornando su rostro.

-Richard Hellsing- respondió el oji-azul con simpleza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la sonrisa del mayordomo se desapareció para darle paso a un tic en su ceja junto con un solo pensamiento –_El tiempo no afecta a los demonios, pero si lo hace cuando involucra a otros-_

* * *

**HOLA seres vivientes y compuestos de carbono tras esa pantalla... si, lo se, lo se, los que ya me conocen estarán pensando ****_¿Y tu que coño piensas que haces aquí y no publicas Soul Eater? _****sencillo, las ganas que tenia de publicar esto eran tantas que me carcomían por dentro.**

**Para los que no me conocen y no son tan vag s como yo y se ponen a leer esto me presento *le alumbra un reflector y hace una reverencia* soy The-Black-Shadow-Archive (traducción: el archivo de la sombra negra) y vengo a jode-digo a entretener su existencia.**

**Se que esta cortito pero bueno es necesario que fuera asi de corto, dependiendo de que tan ansiosos estén le lanzare otro hueso que roer (White: deja de tratarlos como perros ¬¬ Black: pero si es divertido verlos suplicar por mas *white le da un zape a su contra parte* ok ok ya le bajo al sadismo)**

**Bien dejado de divagar...**

**Este fic tiene muchas referencias a la serie Hellsing como algunos habran imaginado, pero no es un crossover. Tristemente ni hellsing ni kuroshitsuji me pertenecen y bla bla bla ya se saben ese cuento.**

**se aceptan reviews alagos, criticas, ofrendas, tomatazos, galletas, sicarios, mercenarios o cualquiera cosa que atente contra mi vida (Black: pero si me matan ya no sabran el final que yo ya sé muajajajaja White: Black... ¬¬' Black: perdon T.T)**

**UN SALUDITO Y NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**HOLA seres vivientes y compuestos de carbono tras esa pantalla... les traigo aqui el cap 1 porque se que el prologo estuvo corto y lamentablemente este tambien, pero es necesario para la historia, el resto de los capitulo a partir del 2 si son mucho mas largos asi que no me maten todavia.**

**Bien dejado de divagar...**

**Este fic tiene muchas referencias a la serie Hellsing como algunos habran imaginado, pero no es un crossover. Tristemente ni hellsing ni kuroshitsuji me pertenecen y bla bla bla ya se saben ese cuento.**

**ahora les presento el capitulo 1**

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**1**

La oscuridad de la noche cubría Londres, los pasos apresurados de una sombra se escuchaban por las calles de los barrios bajos, una segunda sombra le seguía desde los techos saltando con una gran habilidad de tejado en tejado sin perder de vista su al parecer objetivo; para mala suerte de la primera sombra al cruzar una esquina terminó en un callejón sin salida, la otra sombra bajó del tejado con agilidad sosteniéndose de las cornisas del muro.

Un vez frente a frente la luz de la luna los iluminó dejando ver a la primera sombra como un joven de unos aparentes 20 años, piel extremadamente pálida cabello negro lacio y unos ojos rojos sangre; la otra sombra cubierta por una gabardina que impedía apreciar su rostro, pero se sentía un aire un tanto infantil debido a su complexión delgada y su estatura un poco mas baja a la del otro.

La sombra encauchada se acercó a él con un paso calmado pero decidido a la vez que recitaba unas palabras en un idioma antiguo, aparentemente latín; el peli-negro mostró una sonrisa socarrona al por fin estar frente a su "perseguidor".

-¡Ja! ¿En serio pensaste que alguien como tú podría hacerme tan siquiera un rasguño?- preguntó con burla, la persona encapuchada ignoró el comentario y continuó con tarea.

-Bueno, ya que al menos me divertiste un rato con esa pequeña persecución, te daré una muerte rápida- a una velocidad sobre humana el joven se le abalanzó a su contrincante, pero antes de poder llegar a tocarlo una daga de plata brillante se encontraba clavada en su pecho.

-Que tu alma pecadora permanezca sufriendo en el limbo por la eternidad- dijo el encapuchado antes de que el chico se desintegrara dejando solo un cumulo de arena junto con sus ropajes **_–Del polvo naciste y polvo serás por la siempre-_**

Posterior a esas palabras una mujer de cabello y vestido blanco llegó junto al encapuchado –Un trabajo impecable como siempre- comentó, la otra persona se subió al caballo negro que la mujer había traído con ella y esta continuó –Lástima que este fue nuestro último trabajo ya que nuestro plazo ya culminó-

-Fue un verdadero trabajo haber trabajado contigo, Ángela- dijo en tono neutral –Pero no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente, nos veremos de nuevo en 4 años- junto con esas últimas palabras se fue galopando y posteriormente le siguió el ángel.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui señoras y señores (si es que hay) el capitulo 1, si resivo suficientes reviews y la flogera no me ataca, pronto subo el cap 2 que como ya dije es mucho mas largo y de ser asi tal vez suba uno o dos capitulos por semana.**

**Se aceptan reviews, alagos, criticas, ofrendas, tomatazos, galletas, sicarios, mercenarios, amenazas de muerte, insultos que puedan darme o cualquiera cosa que atente contra mi vida (Black: pero si me matan ya no sabran el final que yo ya sé muajajajaja White: Black... ¬¬' Black: perdon T.T)**

**UN SALUDITO Y NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**BUENAS BUENAS, o malas segun venga al caso, como andan gente? Aqui les traigo el capitulo 2 y como lo prometido es deuda y si no las pagas viene el cobrador XD es mas largo... *se oyen aplausos* gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, yo se que me aman (White: no es cierto, nadie te quiere. Black: soñar es gratis T.T)**

**Bien dejado de divagar...**

**Este fic tiene muchas referencias a la serie Hellsing como algunos habran imaginado, pero no es un crossover. Tristemente ni hellsing ni kuroshitsuji me pertenecen y bla bla bla ya se saben ese cuento.**

**ahora les presento el capitulo 2**

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**2**

En la mansión del conde los sirvientes se encargaban de arreglarla para la llegada del invitado, Ciel se encontraba mirando por el ventanal de su oficina, algo en todo este asunto de Richard Hellsing no le agradaba, él bien sabia que la familia Hellsing había sido cercanos a la realeza durante varias generaciones, además de, al igual que Ciel, ser parte de la nobleza y estar bajo ordenes directas de la reina, pero a pesar de saber todo esto lo que realmente le inquietaba al conde es que se quedara por tiempo indefinido según lo escrito en la carta, y eso podría llagar a interferir con sus planes de venganza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los toques que fueron dados a la puerta, que luego le dieron paso a Sebástian junto con el té de la tarde, el peli-azul se sentó y recibió su taza, después de un sorbo dijo -¿Qué averiguaste acerca de Richard?-

El de mirada envinada sacó unas hojas y empezó a leer en voz alta –Hijo de Frederick Hellsing y Anabel Black, tiene una hermana llamada Vanesa de su misma edad, 16, actualmente ella se encuentra estudiando en el extranjero en diferentes países, tales como: España, Francia, Alemania, Suiza, India, Japón, entre otros- Relató el demonio –Al heredero de los Hellsing, en este caso Richard, se le conoce como el cazador real, ya que se han encargado de eliminar las plagas de Inglaterra desde hace generaciones; cada 2 años cambia su estadía por razones desconocidas, se dice que se debe a que muchos andan tras su cabeza-

-Entonces el muy cobarde busca refugio a costa de la reina. Supongo que por ser yo uno de los nobles de mayor confianza para la reina, ella decidió que se lo cuidara- dijo el conde con fastidio, tendría que ser la niñera de un niño mimado -¿Dónde están sus padres?-

-Su madre Anabel murió durante el parto y su padre Frederick falleció en un misterioso accidente-explicó.

-¿Misterioso accidente?- interrumpió Ciel.

-No se sabe con exactitud como murió, algunos dicen que murió haciendo su trabajo, otros piensa que fue asesinado por quienes lo perseguían, pero al no encontrar la respuesta el caso fue cerrado-

-Uhmm…-

-¿Algo le preocupa mi Lord?-

-Siento que algo no encaja y que faltan piezas, pero no importa siempre y cuando no interfiera en mis planes de venganza- dijo el oji-azul a la vez que se levantaba de su silla y miraba por la ventana para luego dirigirse a la puerta seguido por el de orbes envinados –Es hora de que conozcamos a nuestro famoso invitado-

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la mansión a tiempo para recibir al carruaje real siendo por Ahs, este se detuvo frente a ellos y la puerta se abrió por la cual salió un joven de un media cabeza más baja que Ciel, cabello corto y despeinado, de un color rubio casi blanco y con unos ojos celeste increíblemente claros. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, casi afeminados (pero Ciel no es quien para opinar XD) complexión delgada y piel nívea.

Con un paso decidido se acercó al conde y le estrechó la mano diciendo – Un gusto al fin conocerlo conde Phantomehive, le agradezco que me reciba en su mansión, como debe saber soy Richard Hellsing, tratare de molestarlo lo menos posible para que ninguno interfiera en el trabajo del otro-

-Bienvenido Hellsing, me agrada su propuesta, mas sin embargo le invito a una partida de ajedrez- contestó el conde, ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban de camino a la oficina de Ciel sin dejar de ser seguidos por Sebástian que, de manera disimulada, no le quitó la mirada de encima al Hellsing desde su llegada.

-Le agradezco su invitación, pero hace mucho que no juego, dudo llegar a ser un digno oponente para el Perro Guardián de la Reina-

-No se preocupe, considérelo como… una costumbre que tengo para con mis invitados-

Una vez sentados frente al tablero acabado de colocar por el mayordomo empezó la partida, Ciel movió su primera pieza negra, luego Richard a la vez que dijo –Conociendo su trabajo he de suponer que ya me investigó, así que, para no empezar con el pie izquierdo, puede hacerme las preguntas que desee, yo se las contestaré siempre y cuando esté en capacidad de hacerlo-

-Esta bien ¿Cuál es la razón por la que la reina te mando conmigo?- dijo Ciel y movió otra pieza.

-Mi trabajo es eliminar a _ciertas _plagas en Inglaterra, por dicha razón algunas… personas andan tras mi vida. Muchos han estado tras la cabeza de los Hellsing, por eso debo cambiar tanto mi estancia- movió otra pieza.

-Ya veo- Ciel eliminó una de las piezas de Richard -¿Por qué quieres a Sebastián en específico a tu servicio?- las piezas en le tablero seguían en movimiento durante la conversación.

-¿Sebástian?- preguntó Richard con una notable duda en su tono.

-Sí, mi mayordomo aquí presente. En la carta lo decía-

-¡Oh! Perdone, pero yo nunca seria capaz de pedirle tal cosa. Debió haber sido petición de la reina, disculpe si le causa molestias-

Durante toda la partida la mirada del cuervo no se movió del rubio, algo allí no cuadraba y tanto amo como sirviente lo sabían.

-Pero déjeme decirle una cosa conde- Richard movió una última pieza antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta bajo la mirada de los otros dos presentes –Mi trabajo lo realizo de noche, así que ninguno interferirá con el trabajo del otro, y por cierto- El albino se detuvo en la puerta y dijo una ultima frase antes de girar el pomo y salir **-****_Jaque Mate-_**

Ciel bajó su mirada sorprendido hacia el tablero donde se veía clara mente su derrota, con una disimulada sonrisa de medio lado dijo a si mismo ya que el demonio también había salido –Parece que he encontrado un digno contrincante de juegos… ¿Quién eres en realidad Richard Hellsing?-

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN (8) musica de suspenso, nah mentira, a que no se esperaban esa... ¿o si? hump *se encoje los hombros* no se no leo mentes, aunque seria divertido.**

**Se aceptan reviews, alagos, criticas, ofrendas, tomatazos, galletas, sicarios, mercenarios, amenazas de muerte, insultos que puedan darme o cualquiera cosa que atente contra mi vida (Black: pero si me matan ya no sabran el final que yo ya sé muajajajaja White: Black... ¬¬' Black: perdon T.T)**

**UN SALUDITO Y NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
